Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to order prioritization and more particularly relates to a system for prioritizing customer orders in a manufacturing environment.
Description of the Related Art
Industrial manufacturing product orders often vary in terms of scale, complexity, features, and urgency. Manufacturers who can successfully balance production to meet customer demand and operational efficiency have an advantage over their competitors. Production scheduling is the allocation of resources to tasks over time and the determination of the sequence of operations to optimize certain criteria (e.g., efficiency) and meet the constraints of the manufacturing environment. Effective scheduling can minimize production time and cost, as well as reduce inventory and increase production efficiency. In many industrial applications, including high end server manufacturing, the due dates for product orders may vary. While product orders with earlier due dates logically should be processed first, other constraints (e.g., inventory and existing orders) may dictate otherwise.